


Delirious In Your Arms

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's tired and delirious, but it doesn't matter now that she has found her way into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious In Your Arms

Everything was a blur when Jemma woke. The reason being was that Jemma had no sleep, had suffered a head wound, been in the cold rain, shoved into a helicopter, looked over by doctors, and had finally been brought to her home. And somewhere in the middle of all that, after the head wound, but in the rain, Bucky Barnes yanked her against him and kissed her. Then the only thing he’d said was ‘Don’t do that again.’

Again, it’s all a blur.

She does remember getting home, but she was in and out of sleep during the ride there. 

She remembers trudging up to her doorway and Bucky closing the door behind him. He wasn’t leaving her, he'd said. Jemma had seen his eyes when she looked up at him, thought she’d seen pain and concern. 

Maybe she was brave, maybe she was just delirious, but she had pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him. Only to have him grasp her hand and pull it away.

‘I want to, but not now. You can’t even keep your eyes open.’

She had wanted to argue, but something in his face seemed to beg her not to. Of course, Jemma could have hallucinated that also. 

He led her to her room and she had preceded to take a painful shower, wash the dirt from her body and blood from her hair.

When she came out he was sitting on her bed. ‘What is it?’ She had asked. He’d shaken his head and stood, quick to usher her to bed. His left hand had been cold against her back and she shivered.

Then as she settled in she did the unthinkable, asked him to stay. Again, she would swear there was a twitch to his brow, as if he really wasn’t sure, or perhaps he thought it might not be a good idea. Then he nodded and soon enough he was laying beside her. Jemma curled into his body without a care in the world, grateful for lack of sleep and a head wound. It was a valid excuse. He was warm, she was safe, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Then Jemma woke up. The room was dark, but her curtains kept the sun out, with the exception of the few rays that peaked around the sides. She hated mornings. 

Cool air bushed her exposed arms, but her body was warm, too warm. She released a sigh as she concentrated on the feel of Bucky behind her, his arm heavy on her waist. It was strange, but not in the least unwelcome. Her Bucky. He’d always been her Bucky. Her special friend and she’d been his goofy little scientist friend. But it had never been Bucky and Jemma, not like Fitz and Simmons. They didn’t have a friendship like that, maybe this was why. 

Then he’d grasped her head in the rain, slid his fingers into her wet hair, and planted one on her lips. Why the hell did this man want her?

Jemma sighed and burrowed back against him, his arm tightened in response, and he pressed his face against her shoulder. It shouldn’t have been so easy to get addicted to the feel of him pressed against her already, the comfort of his body around hers, but it was.

There was a buzz, and then a sigh against her neck. Bucky’s body parted from hers as he rolled away and she frowned at the loss of contact. “I don’t want to know what it’s about,” she mumbled into her pillow regarding the sound of a phone. The world could hang itself. He chuckled and she could hear him setting a phone back on the table. Then his body was against hers again and his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“You’re not leaving this bed for at least another twenty-four hours Jemma.”

“That won’t be hard to do,” she said and let her eyes fall closed. She thought maybe he smiled against her neck. Even if he didn’t, she loved the feel of his stubble, the smell of his skin. Clean and manly. So much unlike any other man she had ever looked at with romantic intentions. 

Soon, she began to grow drowsy. She’d been thinking of turning in his arms, hoping that he might be agreeable to a kiss, but it had quickly slipped from her sleepy mind.

“I meant it.”

Jemma opened her eyes at his vague comment and stared into the darkened room. She kind of liked the way it felt when he spoke against her skin.

“Don’t do that to me again.”

Jemma wanted to say okay, she really did, but she couldn’t. First of all, she was a bit overwhelmed by how much her disappearance had gotten to him. It messed with your emotions to know the man you had secretly been in love with for a year needed you to be safe. Then second, the worst of all, Jemma couldn’t tell him okay, and she suspected he knew that, because he didn’t say another word. She was a SHIELD agent. She may not have been a field agent, but that didn’t mean she didn’t see her fair share of danger, he knew that, and he accepted that, even if it seemed now that he didn’t like it.

Instead, Jemma laced her fingers through his own and pulled his hand to her chest and pressed it between her breasts.

His face turned, stubble scratching her skin, and then he pressed a kiss to her neck. Later, she would wake up, turn around, and he would kiss her, but for the moment she just lay there in his arms and slowly fell back asleep.


End file.
